Blood on the Rocks
Summary: '''The Hunters are stuck in a hard rock/heavy metal battle of the bands called Blood on the Rocks. '''Note: This is a giant spoof on Aggretsuko(Aggressive Retsuko) and there will be songs from it in this OVA, some of the lyrics are changed to fit the situation and to have less vulgar language. All rights belong to Sanrio and Netflix, I don't own the series, please support the initial release. The camera opens up with Foxx pacing around trying to think of ways to get Nia's attention after getting rejected yet again. His phone vibrates for his news app, he opens the app and sees an advertisement for a hard rock/death metal battle of the bands called blood on the Rocks. His eyes light up. Foxx Otur: 'Wait, Nia loves heavy metal and death metal! Hopefully she'll thank me for this! ''*he signs himself and the team up* Meanwhile in New Troy after Nia wows the visiting Royal Family of the Principality of Naris with her political skills in a meeting, she goes into the garden to take a breather and puts on her headphones and starts listening to One Reason by Fade. She is lip-syncing the song when someone grabs her shoulder, it is ayoung man with long green hair that is tied back into a low ponytail. '''Prince Julio: '''Your Grace? '''Nia Troy: ''*takes her headphones off* Prince Julio. Is something wrong, Your Excellency? '''Prince Julio: '*gets uncomfortably close to Nia* ''You know, I also love that genre of music. '''Nia Troy: '''If this is your weak attempt at trying to court me, good luck with that. I have no interest in finding a suitor. '''Prince Julio: '''Well that's what makes it fun, getting to the target before the rest. Besides, father will abdicate soon and I'll be in need of a wife. '''Nia Troy: '*deadpan* ''In your dreams you womanizer! '''Prince Julio: '*hot guy hairflip* Well then I at least hope you'll want to see me at my performance? *he hands her a flyer to Blood on the Rocks* ''I'll be waiting for you to celebrate my victory. ''Julio kisses her hand and leaves. Nia, clearly grossed out goes into her room and starts disinfecting her hand. Her phone rings, it's Ife. Nia Troy: 'Yello? HE DID WHAT?! I'M COMING OVER! ''Nia quickly changes from her crown princess garb and wig to her usual casual clothes but she takes some war paint rock makeup and a microphone. Cut to Ife and Toni's house where everyone is gathered. Foxx is looking nervous a portal opens and Nia drop kicks him as she exits the portal, she grabs him and pulls him up by the collar pf his shirt and gives him her death glare. '''Nia Troy: '''WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SIGN US UP FOR?! '''Foxx Otur: '''Um...Blood on the Rocks...it's a sudden death battle of the bands but heavy metal...I mean I figured you like that stuff and we're stuck in it now and- '''Nia Troy: '''GET STARTED! I'M GONNA CRUSH THAT CHAUVINISTIC PHONY PRINCE! '''Everyone: '''Huh? You're okay with it? '''Nia Troy: ''*calms down* Yeah...I'm okay with it...*cracks her knuckles* Cuz I finally can have a real beat down with someone with rock music! First of all, we're gonna need people who actually know how to play rock music! ''*she points at Foxx, Akihiro, Eigou and Ife* ''You four! You're with me! '''Ife Aeras: '''Okay...but Nia who's gonna sing? We can't exactly do the death metal voice. Or maybe we need a hothead like Yoruko, Yang or Adam? '''Yoruko, Adam and Yang: '''Hey! '''Nia Troy: '*pulls out a mic, cue death metal scream and Death metal forever from Aggretsuko* '' 'THIS IS ALL I EVER SING THIS IS MY SOUUULLLL!!!! ALL DEATH METAL CUZ IT MAKES ME WHOLE!!!!!! DEEEAAAATH!!!! METAAAALLLL!!!! DEATH METAL FOREVER!!!!!!!' ''After she finishes she notices that everyone is literally blown away. Setsuna Mikoto: 'Wow...even though I saw that still...wow. '''Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: '''I guess we got our singer. When's the competition? '''Foxx Otur: '''Oh yeah...um...about that....it's in Sydney and it's next week. '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''Well the, we better get to work. ''Cue training montage of Foxx on the rock guitar, Eigou on the electric guitar, Ife on the bass and Akihiro on the drums and Nia practicing the metal songs. The rest of the team are shown getting the stuff ready as roadies. Trifa, Talia, Adolpha and Toni found the perfect look of them and they are all shown getting ready. Cut to the competition. The team checks in and a montage shows them getting ready for the competition. Nia adjusts her spiked gloves and shades. 'Nia Troy: '''alright, let's roast these bastards! ''In the stadium thousands of metalheads are cheering for the different bands. 'Announcer: '''Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the ultimate sudden death metal battle! BLOOD ON THE ROCKS! ''*the audience roars* ''NOW LET'S WELCOME THE BANDS! ''The bands enter the stadium. Julio, in his rock outfit winks at the girls in the crowd and they all squeal. 'Announcer: '''Alright let us BEGIN! ''Cue montage of different bands getting blown away until it is only Nia's band and Julio's band left. Julio looks at Nia and smirks. '' '''Prince Julio: '''You wanna go little girl? You'll never find a husband if you're like this. Boys? ''*he snaps his fingers* His band starts playing their next song, cue Anai's song. '''Prince Julio: ''SHE DOESN'T GO ON DATES AND SHE DOESN’T MINGLE. IF ANYTHING SHE PUTS THE ‘S’ IN SINGLE. NO WAY! NO HOW! SHE WON’T TAKE ANY VOWS! SHE’LL STAY RIGHT HERE FOR TEN MORE YEARS!'' The crowd cheers some more. Prince Julio: 'What's the matter cat got your tongue? You know you remind me of that Princess Nia, I hope she can see me now. She'll be begging to be my wife! After all, that's what rich princesses do! ''*he starts laughing* Nia is getting angry. The guys slowly back away, she rips off the sleeves of her leather jacket and wipes off the makeup. Julio is shocked as she finally recognizes her. 'Nia Troy: '''Be careful for what you say pretty boy....*she nods to her team and they start playing a song, death metal screaming from Nia* '''PUSHING ME AROUND, THINK I CAN'T FIGHT BACK?! YOU NEANDERTHAL KNUCKLE DRIVING CHAUVINIST PIG! YOU GOTTA TINY BRAIN THAT'S MADE OF MUCK! HOW ANY PERSON BE SUCH A SCHMUCK?! PHONNYYYY PRIIIINCE!!!! PHONNNYYYY PRINCE!!!!!! '' Prince Julio: '''Oh yeah... well we got this! ''*cue Director Ton's rap but metal* '''In 2-0-11, J-U-L-I-O, came into the principality, a child of the bubble economy, he's gonna tell little you a thing or two. Hey, Princess why are you working so hard? Well, it's because you're not a true woman! Hey Princess don't you wanna get married? Well, the girl is I want you as my bride! The sensible thing is to try not to stick out! People should see you as a little girl, not anything more or anything less, in other words it's lacking you, the philosophy!'' The crown cheers again. Nia's lower eyelid twitches. The Hunters quickly run for cover. This time she takes off her jacket and throws it into the crowd. she looks at her team. They all get ready, she takes a deep breath. Cue another metal song. Nia Troy: ''JUDGEMENT FROM THOSE LIKE YOU! JUST SAYING I'M NOTHING BUT AN OBJECT! BENDING OVER BACKWARDS FOR YOU GODDAMNED BASTARDS?! PLAIN HOUSEWIFE LIFE TILL THE MOMENT I DIEEEE?! THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG!!!! THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG!!!!!! '*the song changes a bit Julio and his band's faces turn pale and the crowd is going wild and cheering for Nia, cue death metal screaming and everyone getting blown away* '''AND WHY'D YOU GO AGAIN?! NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR IT! YOUR BEATS ARE WEAK AND YOUR RAP SUCKS! HERE'S MY ANSWER YOU BRATTY PIECE OF CRAP AND LISTEN TO REAL BATTLE CRY!!! YOU'RE A PHONY PRINCEEEEE!!!!! YOU'RE A PHONY PRIIINCE!!!!! I HATE YOU SO MUUUUUUUCCCCCHHHH!!!!!!'' After the song is finished the crowd falls silent and they all start cheering for Nia. Julio, stunned, falls onto his face and passes out. Announcer: 'I think we got a winner! '' TEAM 67!!!! The crowd goes wild and the Hunters celebrate. The screen fades black. A post credits scene shows Niaback in New Troy with her parents admiring the trophy. 'Vernal: '''Well never thought you got such a diaphragm kiddo. ''*he rustles her hair* '''Elena Troy: '''Honey you really were a super star! '''Nia Troy: ''*flustered* Mom! Dad! ''She and her parents hug, cut to her in the garden doing some kick boxing training with a tree. Someone clears their throat behind her, it's Julio. Nia looks at him coldly, he walks over to her and bows, he has been humbled. Prince Julio: '''You beat me at my own game princess...Is it true that I'm a phony and a chauvinist? '''Nia Troy: '''Honestly, yes you are. I wanted to prove my point to you and my friends just so happened to provide me with the perfect opportunity to get that through your thick skull. It really was the only way I could get through to tell you how much of a jerk you are. Look man, it doesn't have to be this way, we can be friends but you really gotta change if you want to be good leader. Trust me I know, it's not just about taking good care of your subjects, forging alliances, politics, military strategies and having heirs. It's also how you treat others. You got potential but if you don't stop being such a jerk, you're gonna have a hard time. '''Prince Julio: '''I'm sorry. Can we be friends at least? '''Nia Troy: ''*jokingly punches him on the shoulder* Yeah I guess. ''Julio smiles at her and the screen fades black for the final time. Category:Fan Webisodes